


if love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes

by brightwrites



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (a little bit), Crying, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Galaxy Gals, Girls in Love, Love at First Sight, Murphy Sibling Bonding, Prompt Fic, Sort Of, Temporary Amnesia, This Is STUPID, Unrealistic Depictions of Amnesia, Zoe just loves Alana so much, Zoes a little dramatic, crack? is this crack?, have you ever seen a woman so beautiful you started crying, i'm aware that this isn't how being drunk works, like seriously this is rlly dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightwrites/pseuds/brightwrites
Summary: “I wasn’tthatdrunk last night.”“You were flirting with Alana,”“So what? She’s my fiancée.”“You asked if she was single.”"..."“And then you cried when she said she wasn’t.”





	if love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Owl City's _Deer In the Headlights_.

There was movement. There was flashing lights, blurring pleasantly through Zoe’s unfocused gaze. There was dancing, talking, laughter, surrounding her. She swayed a little on her feet, before leaning against the wall, sipping whatever was in her hand.

Zoe wasn’t known for having the sharpest memory while intoxicated.

There was a hand on her shoulder now. She stared at the hand, before turning to the arm attached to it, and then at the owner of the arm. A guy with long hair and pierced ears, looking a little concerned, but also like he was trying cover that up.

“Zoe? You okay?” The guy asked. Oh yeah, she knew him. That was… her older brother. He gave her shoulder a little shake, and she squinted at him. “How much have you drank?”

“Uh,” Zoe said intelligently. His name was Connor. “I… I think too much.”

“Should I ask Evan to drive us home?” Connor asked a little too hopefully. Zoe remembered that Connor wasn’t a fan of crowded spaces. But who was Evan again?  


A face popped up beside Connor’s. Blond hair, freckles, nervous eyes… Oh! That was Evan. Zoe’s friend. Connor’s boyfriend.

Zoe must have been staring, because Evan looked even more worried than usual. “Are you okay?”

Zoe shook her head. “I’m fine,” she said. “Just, um, a bit tipsy.”

Connor sighed. “Zoe, I think maybe we should bring you home,” He turned to Evan. “Ev, could you find Alana and Jared? I’ve no idea where Alana is, but Jared’s probably stripping on top of a table at this point.”

Zoe laughed, but both the boys had deadly serious expressions on their face. For a fleeting second, she wondered who those names were, but then the thought was gone and she forgot what they were talking about.

Evan’s eyes darted around to the many people surrounding them, looking like an animal in a cage. But he nodded, kissed Connor lightly on the cheek and slipped out of sight, calling the names  _Jared_ and  _Alana_ far too quietly to be heard over the crashing music.

Zoe leaned against her brother for support, feeling fuzzy. She smiled. She was glad that she and Connor had begun mending their relationship back in her junior year. She was happy,  _so_  happy to have her brother back.

Connor patted her head awkwardly, before gently but firmly lifting the drink out of her hand. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Zoe was about to agree, but she spotted someone through the crowd. She gasped, eyes going wide as saucers, and pushed herself off Connor, ignoring his questioning.

Zoe shoved her way through the dancing bodies, and stumbled over to the bar. There sitting on a stool, looking lost, was the most beautiful person Zoe had ever seen.

Zoe clumsily slid onto the stool next to her. The prettiest girl in existence turned to look at Zoe, and her face lit up. Zoe felt her heart grow three sizes, like from that one Christmas movie. The girl’s smile shone brighter than the sun.

“Hey,” The literal angel said, sipping her beer. Zoe’s heart was racing. She now understood the meaning of  _I saw a woman so beautiful I started crying?_

“Hello,” Zoe shot the girl her best flirty smile, but the other girl just laughed. It was a little snorty, a little giggly, and the most perfect sound ever. Zoe wanted to marry her.

The girl adjusted her glasses. She had these lovely little intricate braids, tied back into a ponytail that swept over her shoulders. “Sorry I kinda lost you in the crowd back there. I was about to call you or Connor,”

Zoe didn’t really understand what she meant. “You’re really pretty.” she blurted without thinking about it. The girl had dimples on both cheeks when she smiled. A burning question popped into Zoe’s mind. “You single?” Oh God, that came out so crudely.

The beautiful girl stared at her with her big, soft brown eyes. “W-what?”

Zoe blinked. “Are you like, single?” She tried again.

The stranger furrowed her brow. “No, of course not, why would you ask?” She pointedly lifted her left hand to show a ring on her ring finger. A gorgeous, glittering engagement ring.

“Oh.” Zoe felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. And then those pieces being crushed into dust. Of course. How could a girl as amazing as the one in front of her possibly be single?

A gentle hand touched her face. “Zoe? Zo, why are you crying?” Oh. Those were tears running down her face. She looked into the dark, intelligent eyes of the girl cupping her jaw. “Do I need to call someone?” There was something familiar about those eyes.

A hand on her shoulder. The same hand as earlier. “What happened?” The guy… Connor! Connor, her brother, asked the girl.

“I have no idea!” The girl turned to Connor. “I was just talking to her, and… and she asked if if was single? And then started crying when I said no?”

Connor was quiet, just raising his eyebrows. And then, a tiny  _snerk._   Connor started laughing, leaning against the bar and covering his mouth. “Oh my god, Zoe,” he said. “Alana, I think it’s time to go home. C’mon, Zo.”

Zoe frowned in confusion. Alana? She knew that name. She squinted at the girl, and pieces started coming together.

But then Connor was dragging her, uncharacteristically gently, out of the bar, and Zoe let the thought drift away.

* * *

 

Zoe woke up to an empty double bed and a  _pounding_ hangover. Golden bars of light glared through the gaps in her blinds. She screwed her eyes shut, and burrowed further under the blankets to escape the burning light.

_How much did I drink last night?_

Her stomach growled angrily, Zoe did her best to ignore it. Soon, though, the smell of breakfast travelled down from the hall, and it became too much.  _‘Lana must be making breakfast._ The thought cheered Zoe up a bit.

She forcefully threw herself out of bed, immediately wincing as her head punished her with a particularly hard throb and a wave of nausea.

Zoe stumbled down the hall of her and Alana’s apartment, following the scent of food.

But it wasn’t Alana making breakfast. It was Connor.

He turned at the sound of Zoe crashing into the doorframe and cursing. A little bit of amusement shone in her brother’s eyes.

“Sleep well?” He raised an eyebrow. Zoe squinted at him.

“Where’s ‘Lana?” She asked, moving slowly over to the kitchen table.

“She and Evan are out getting you and Jared hangover cures. They’re too nice. I said to just let you two suffer,” Connor shrugged. “You were absolutely  _smashed."_

“I wasn’t  _that_ drunk last night.” Now that she thought about it, she honestly didn’t know how drunk she had been. She had absolutely no memory of last night.

“You were flirting with Alana,” Connor laughed a little, sliding bacon onto a plate from the frying pan.

Zoe furrowed her brow in confusion. “So what? She’s my fiancée.”

“You asked if she was single.”

Zoe’s eyes widened. She had  _what?_

“And then you cried when she said she wasn’t.”

Zoe dropped her head onto the table with a groan. “Oh my God,” she covered her face. “Oh my God,” she repeated.

“It was pretty complicated for all parties involved.” Connor slid her a plate of bacon and toast, looking almost sympathetic.

“Should I apologize?” Zoe slapped her forehead. “I forgot who my own fiancée was.”

Connor shrugged. “In your defense, I’m pretty sure you forgot who I was, at some point, too,”

Zoe glared at him. “You’re not making me feel any better,”

There was the sound of the apartment door opening, and Alana and Evan calling out.

Connor patted his little sister’s head. “Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh this is kinda rushed and unrealistic but i KNEW that i had to write this as soon as it popped into my head
> 
> anyway i love the galaxy gals sm can you tell
> 
> i don't actually have that much to say for once but the first time i heard the title lyric from Owl City i thought it said "if love was a bee you'd be blind in both eyes" and i was just like ok then adam
> 
> this is based off a rlly popular prompt (i'm sure you've seen it before) but i can't find the og source so if anyone knows could you send me the link? that'd be gr8 thanks
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr i'm @brightwritesstuff and i love you all


End file.
